edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Eds Ultimate Adventure
The Eds Ultimate Adventure is an Ed, Edd, n Eddy movie. Considered to be the last movie of the series. Previews have said it's a good movie. A fanfic will be made by jay381. We don't know how long it's gonna take him though. It also takes place after Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Big Picture Show. Plot As we remember from the last movie, the Eds have been accepted as one of The Kids. But in The Gourd's secret lair he is just in the beginning of planning his plot to take over the world. He invented the Gourdtimberinator vehicle. It allows you to fly and a mutant ray device from crash bandicoot and do all other sorts of crazy stuff. It turns out Jonny's machine can shoot bullets. But they can't kill anybody. When everybody tries to go back to their houses Jonny already planted bombs in everybody's house. All the houses explode and it's the destruction of Rethink Avenue all over again. When The Kanker Sisters hear the explosion, they come to see the damage done in the Cul de sac. the kids and the eds survived and wonder who did the horrible thing and they realize that johnny and plank are missing and they realized that they did it and they started a plan to find Jonny but then Jonny and plank came and they said that they are now the gourd and timber dark shard and they asked johnny why is he doing this and he said that they don't remember at the carnival and the kids remembered and johnny said is to late for apologize and he launch the gourdtimberinator vehicle and he hit the kids but the eds run away while the kids are gourd prisoners . the kanker sister follow the eds and they tried to run away and the kanker sisters said that they will help the eds on defeating the gourd and they accepted . meanwhile the kids are trapped in gourd lair and they try to find a way to escape from the jail and while gourd was distracted timber said to johnny that the prisoners are escaping and he activate the vehicle again and the kids fight back the eds and the kankers came back to the destroyed cul - de - sac and they tried to where is the gourd and timber hideout and they go to search in johnny house and they realize screamings in the tree and they find out that there was a door to gourd lair and they get to it and they find the kids who are fighting with gourd and timber and edd asked johnny to stop the menace and johnny said that never and they don't have a choice but to fight . johnny captured the kids , ed , edd and the kankers except eddy who decided to be good for now from the mondo - a - go - go incident and he started to fight the gourd and the gourd use the device and defeated eddy and eddy having very bad injuries and the kids started to cry and johnny thought that he win but eddy wasn't defeated and he was angry and started to attack vicious on johnny and plank beat him good and he release the kids and he do something to the gourdtimberinator that to explode and they escape from the liar and the machine exploded and with johnny and plank with in and the whole liar and tree was destroyed and the kids congratulate eddy for saving them and Nazz kisses eddy and they see johnny and plank flying and the kids see johnny and plank and they said they are sorry and johnny accepted there apologize and go back being good lorcan and noah go back being good but not beth she not going back she's growing into a giant monster and kidnapped aseefa to be continued Category:Movies Category:Candidates for deletion